


【良堂/微闺蜜】 佳人入梦 (小妈文学 PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 辫堂友情向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 人心所向的小妈梗，雷者下车。真实想要红心蓝手，车速不错。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。





	【良堂/微闺蜜】 佳人入梦 (小妈文学 PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前警告：  
> 背景：糖糖爱的是九良但变成了九良的小妈。辫堂友情向。  
> 这次是很刺激的梗所以不放剧情梗概。有一点点dirty talk。  
> 续集有热度就掉落。我连九辫都没能放进去谈何贤梅呢:(

周家老爷要续弦了，听说是个男妻，还小他二十来岁。

喜房是特意腾出来的主卧。周家家风传统，娶亲也要按着最传统的方式来。家具都被换成了古色古香实木打造的，红红的绸子铺了漫天，连婚房的被褥都是精心制作的大红款，在用薄纱围着的婚床上铺得又厚又软。

孟鹤堂跪坐在软软的婚床上，红色的嫁衣被坏心眼地做成了女款，宽大的下摆铺了半个床 ，腰身被收得紧紧的，显出他身材的姣好来。他披着大红的盖头，盖头底下眼睛上被系上了一块红色的绸布。白皙的腕子交叉起来，也同样被一条红色的丝带系在身前。

帮他打扮的仆人满脸的不好意思，只因为这是一个众人皆知的秘密：周老爷在情事的方面，有些不同于常人的癖好。

穿着喜服的年轻新娘只是对着仆人温和笑笑，示意他没关系。他本就不是因为爱情出嫁，婚后的一切如何也与他的心起不了半分波澜。

毕竟，他爱的人再也不可能名正言顺的与他在一起。

孟鹤堂有个生死之交，叫张云雷，半年前不慎失足跌落阳台。他请了半个城的大夫，都没有有把握能让他恢复如初的。绝望之时有人告诉他，周老爷家的大公子周九良刚从海外学成归来，是国内一等一的名医。

孟鹤堂去求他帮忙治病，周九良应了，可偏偏不好彩，在几乎治疗快结束的关键阶段，孟鹤堂被周老爷看上了，硬是要以让他嫁过来做续弦的条件才肯放人。

周老爷今年五十多了，原配早在生周九良的时候就难产过世，而他也是个放荡不羁的人，在花丛中流连多年却迟迟不见续弦。也有几个能耐的打听到了曾经在周老爷房里呆过的情人儿，道是周老爷那方面的功能不行，只能凭借施虐获得快感，却是举不起来的。

近些年来虽然周家逐渐是少爷掌权，可说到底周老爷还是名正言顺的周家家主，只是娶一房续弦，也没人敢拦他。

最无奈的是，周家少爷跟孟鹤堂差不多年纪，有满腹才华，人生的又俊朗清秀，孟鹤堂早在持续了好几个月的治病相处过程中，渐渐地对他产生了情愫。可为了张云雷能重新下地走路，他不得不将这一份感情埋回心里最深的地方。

因为从此，他就是周九良名义上的母亲。

在他嫁过来的前夜，张云雷半夜跑进了他的房间，哭着求他跟自己走。可他知道周家手眼通天，逃婚只能惹来报复，加之自己的心上人就是周家的少爷，便怎么也不愿意。

那天晚上，他那摔的碎了一地也没有哭过一声的小妖精抱着他，愣是流了大半夜眼泪，把眼睛都哭的肿得如桃子一般。

他其实也怕得很，偏生只能撑作没事的模样，想让那心思细腻的小妖精放下一点担忧来。他打听过，知道周老爷擅长折腾人，可是既然已经嫁了过来，便只能受着了。

门的把手被按下，金属制的合页发出了嘎吱的声响。

这该是他的夫君进来了。

孟鹤堂摸着黑，稍微往床边靠了靠。他知道这个人要来与他喝交杯酒，然后在这张睡三个人都绰绰有余的大床上，扒掉他特制的喜服，与他做些夫妻之间该做的事。

与其被动的等着人施虐，不如主动点，说不定能少吃点儿苦头。

果不其然，一双有力的手握住了他的胳膊，将他从床上扯到床边的桌子前。他踉跄了一下，然后肩膀上传来一阵巨大的压力，摁得他直愣愣地跪了下去。屋子里有厚厚的地毯垫着，并不怎么疼。

这大概就是周老爷那点儿不为人道的嗜好了，他想。

他感觉到他的盖头被掀开了一个角，然后一只温热的手掐着他的脸颊迫使他张开嘴，冰凉的酒液顺着他的唇慢慢流进口腔中，辛辣的感觉呛得他连连咳嗽。

那只大手迟疑了一下，拍了拍他的背。

这让孟鹤堂有些不合时宜的惊讶。他本以为周老爷就是一个有着变态嗜好的残忍人物，却没想到他原来也有细心的一面。

或许婚后的日子会比想象中好过些。

还没等他回味过来，那双大手又扯着他的肩膀，将他扯到床前，然后把他推倒在了床上。

周围响起了窸窸窣窣的声音。孟鹤堂进来之后就被仆人蒙上了眼睛，在黑暗中等了好几个小时，甚至连房间的构造都没了解清楚。他隔着盖头，只隐约觉着听见了锁链撞击的声响。

然后，他感觉自己被从床沿抱到了床的正中央，然后翻了个身，被摆成了跪趴的姿态，腰下被垫上了一个枕头。长长的红绸嫁衣乱成了一团，有一些软软的绸缎划过臀部，弄得他痒痒的。

下一个瞬间，漂亮的嫁衣被从腰部扯开，长长的裙摆落到地上，露出孟鹤堂毫无遮掩的白皙皮肤来。

是的，为了满足周老爷的变态嗜好，他的嫁衣也是特制的。腰部的缝线稀疏，轻轻一扯就能扯开，为的就是撕衣服这一刻的快感。

房间里并不暖和，凉凉的空气让他很不舒服地瑟缩了一下。

一双手突然覆上了他的臀部，一寸一寸抚过。手掌的主人将他因为暴露在冷空气里而有些发凉的皮肤温暖了，似乎没有一丝传说中暴戾的样子。

然后他听见了拉链拉开的声音。

红盖头下的脸一下子变得惨白。

他本以为周老爷也许会用玩具之类的东西玩弄他，为了不被兴致过高所以不管不顾的周老爷伤到，他在进洞房之前就一个人在洗手间里艰难地给自己上好了润滑。

可是他没想到的是，也许传言是假的：周老爷从来没有不举，而他现在要来真枪实弹的证明这一点了。

无论他给自己做好了多么充足的心理准备，这一刻他都掩饰不了自己的慌乱。

他一直都在骗自己。

怎么可能会没事呢？被一个大了自己二十岁多的人娶进门，做了自己爱的人的母亲。原本他还可以用周老爷不举所以不用行夫妻之实这一借口来安慰自己，可是如今，周老爷偏生要证明给他看，他是一个健全的男人。

他要被自己不喜欢，甚至因为横刀夺爱而恨的人玷污了，怎么可能会不怕呢？

异物侵入的那一刻，他终于忍不住地咬住了床单，闷声地呜咽。他抖得厉害，不知道什么时候流下的眼泪濡湿了眼睛上压着的那块红色绸布，有几滴水珠顺着缝隙掉了下来，打在床上。

他身后的人停下了动作。然后过了许久，重重地叹了口气，把他就着相连的姿势抱到了怀里。

害怕得发抖的人突然被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱。他不知道抱着他的人是谁，可连日的委屈和害怕在这一刻爆发，他捏着对方的衣角，却不敢哭出声音，一口气憋在胸口差点没上来。

“有点亮，缓一会再睁开眼睛。”

他的盖头和红色的蒙眼绸布被轻轻摘下，一双手覆在了他的眼睛上。

孟鹤堂还委屈得迷迷糊糊，只觉得这声音无限耳熟，又想不起来是谁。长长的睫毛眨了又眨，挠的人手心痒痒的。

好一会儿，那只有力的手才拿开。然后一个温柔的吻落在了他的唇角。

“小妈，对不起。”

若是放在几分钟前，孟鹤堂打死也不会相信他喜欢了这么久的人会出现在他的洞房之夜，取代了周老爷的位置，却温温柔柔地喊他小妈。

可这事儿就这么发生了。

“你放心，今晚我父亲是不会回来的。”周九良皱了皱眉，帮孟鹤堂解掉他手上的束缚，揉搓着他的手腕：“他不能人道，不会让你在新婚之夜就发现他的隐疾。我本想装作是他来圆我这个痴心妄想，可是你那么害怕，我……怎么下得去手啊。”

“对不起小妈，今天是我僭越了。您要想告诉父亲，或者要打要骂，我绝不还手。”

孟鹤堂愣了一下，逐渐清醒的大脑似乎捕捉到了什么敏感信息，咔的一下把那点儿好不容易聚攒起来的理智给冲了个一干二净。

“你……”

“是九良不好，”从小到大没因为什么事儿道歉过的周少爷叹了口气，“对您有了非分之想，还妄想自己能够瞒天过海行这等下流无耻之事。”

他看向自己名义上的母亲，语气带着满满的愧疚。

孟鹤堂似乎没听懂一样，摇了摇头。他没想到他以为自己终将无果的爱恋竟然得到了回应——虽然这个情景有些出人意料。

也许是终日不见阳光的情感被意外地扒了出来，他的脑子忽然空白一片，似乎那些道德伦常都被他扔在了脑后，只剩下心中那一点微弱的、曾经被埋葬过的爱意慢慢从那片废墟中发芽，一点一点、虚弱却迅速的涨大。

“那如果我要是说……”

他抿了抿唇，语气像下定决心赴死一般坚定。

“……说我偏想与你行这等下流无耻之事呢？”

周九良愣了一下，旋即不可置信地看着他：“您说什么？”

那还穿着半身红色嫁衣的人却故意扭过头去不再看他，声音低低的：“我才不爱那个什么周老爷，我，我就想与你行这等下流之事罢了……”

然后周九良听见他勾人无比的小妈说：“如果是你，我怎么样都可以。”

下一秒，孟鹤堂就被重新压着，跪到了床上。

“那您可不能反悔啊，小妈——”

方才两人都静静坐着，所以孟鹤堂没感觉到体内的异物有多么的不适。可这会儿两个人换了个姿势，后入的体位让他被侵犯的感觉变得格外明显，更遑论周九良还像是故意逗弄他一样，在小妈两个字上加了长音。这种乱伦一般的刺激感，羞得他快抬不起头来。

“小妈怎么不肯出声音了呢？”也不知道平时闷声不响的少年在床上为何会格外卖力，连话都多的不比寻常，听得人直害臊，“您可不知道，每次九良听见您用那勾人的嗓音喊九良名字的时候，我有多兴奋。”

孟鹤堂被他的话逗弄得受不了，刚想伸手去打他，就被他摁住了手腕，紧紧箍在床上。

“没想到小妈还是个装清纯的啊，”周九良把他两只手腕换在一只手攥着，抬手打了一下小妈高高翘起的臀部，“刚才不是还说，怎么样都可以吗，嗯？”

“不如叫几声听听？看看小妈嗓子是不是还跟那时候哭着求我父亲娶了你，好让我去救你那好闺蜜的时候一样好听？”

孟鹤堂没料到这平时看起来可正经一小孩儿在床上这么能闹腾人，想驳他两句，却在开口的一瞬间变成了变了味儿的呻吟。

周九良就好像无时无刻不在关注着他的一切一样，每一个让他发出尖叫的点都被照顾得透彻，而他身上的敏感处也被对方的唇吻了个遍。

他从来没有如今天这般登上极乐过。

他沉浸在高潮过后的余韵里小口喘着气，他那一肚子坏水的爱人仍在自己身后努力地耕耘，直到把他折腾的眼泪打湿了一大片身下红红的床单，才攀上巅峰。

他知道他婚后的日子不会太难过了。

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> 糖小妈好好吃。  
> 众人拾柴火焰高，大家都想的话就掉落续集。


End file.
